The present disclosure relates to a communication device, a communication method, a program, and a communication system, and specifically, to a communication device, a communication method, a program, and a communication system through which it is possible to perform communication more reliably.
In the related art, as a bus interface (IF) used for communication between devices through a bus in a board in which a plurality of devices are installed, for example, I2C (Inter-Integrated Circuit) is broadly used. In addition, in recent years, it is necessary to implement I2C at high speeds, and the standardization of I3C (Improved Inter Integrated Circuit) as a next generation standard is in progress.
For example, JP 2000-99448A discloses a digital data processing system in which a host processor and a sub-system controller are connected to each other according to I2C. In addition, JP 2002-175269A discloses a method of implementing a communication protocol arranged in a layer above a standard I2C protocol.